Wounded Hearts
by Izzu
Summary: Continues after the Order of Phoenix, Lupin came to visit Harry one day and found out that he's still in remorse over the loss of his most important person. On hiatus


az: Well, I can't help to write this spoof... There's stuffs that I'd wanted to let out about this topic... and coz I missed Sirius....

Harry: I don't mind... glad to know that you loved Sirius too... but don't forget to update your Saiyuki and various other anime fics too...

az: Yup!! Thanks Harry...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter spare the books and movies in vcd. Characters and original excerpt from the fic are copyrights of J.K Rowling. And here I am with my _wand_, _my spells, charms and jinxes_!!! Whoever doesn't like this fic... shooo!!! And don't read this... and end up commenting unfounded flames coz I'll be countering with my own hexes!! Hey, this is my first Harry Potter fic attempt!! Have it a rest, blimey!!

* * *

Warning: Don't read this if you haven't read Order of Phoenix yet. Major spoilers!! Err... I think not... but still more, don't read anyway.....

Wounded Hearts

By Azzie @ Alienna Azuani

_Sirius...._

_ I missed you.... so much still... Why did you have to go.. and leave me? Didn't you heard me? I called you.. I called you so many times!! But you didn't answer. You didn't come back. Why? There's so much that I wanted to ask you. You told me that we'd be together when all of this had ended. But why did you left so abruptly? Why..? I needed you... you know I do..!_

Harry brushed off the tears that had leaked from his eyes and he sniffed, silently. The parchment that he had been writing on was slightly damp and some of the writings had smudged, as the result of his feeble attempt to drive of the tears he's shedding. Harry dipped his quill again and continued to write, as that was the only thing he could do right then. He refused to sleep, for sleeping only brought him back to the corridors; where the Death Room lay and the veiled archway stood still. Where voices of the past seems to call out towards him and the place where it happened. Of the fighting and the confusion and of... Sirius's death.

Harry wiped his already swollen eyes with his sleeve as he continued to write off his feelings. Two days had passed since he returned home from King's Cross railway station. Two days since he last met his dear friends and the DA members and of those people from the Order. And two days since he returned home to Privet Drive, a different atmosphere existed between himself and the Dursleys since Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Mr. Arnold Weasley had talked to them about their treatment over him. And everything else seemed empty to him, not for one and foremost reason that he had the most difficulty to accept. Of that person that he had been depending upon, of whom had protected and comforted him all these two and a half years... going away...

_ Sirius..._

_ You lied... you said that you'd be always beside me. But you did not! You left first! How dare you! Are you breaking your word against me? There's still a lot I would've wanted to ask you and so many things you haven't told me back! You cheating coward! You said that you'd be staying longer with me but you didn't! You left me, just like that... I've already lost mum.. and dad... but I still don't want to..._

The scratching of quill against paper stopped as Harry's hand ceased to move. Harry's head had lolled to the side as sleep had overtaken him, whether he liked it or not. The room had become silent again, spare the occasional hoots from Hedwig and her shuffling of feathers. CRACK!! A wizard emerged at the foot of Harry's bed and started towards the door. The wizard took a peek downstairs and heaved a sigh of relief as to seeing the Dursleys happily watching television together; not realizing that a fully-trained wizard had practically Apparated towards their second floor of the house and into Harry's bedroom.

Lupin closed the door silently as he slowly crept towards Harry, who had slept over his desk while only wearing his pajamas. Lupin took off his robes and wrapped it around Harry's thin shoulders. And as he did so, he noticed several parchments all over the desk and picked them up. He started reading the parchments, his frowns deepened and his forehead creased as he read the lines of words that Harry had written...

_I HATE you!!_, Lupin read another parchment, dated the day before. _You broke your promise! You TOLD me before that once your name has cleared, you'd take me to your home and we'd lived together. So why had you've been so careless!? It hurts, you know... seeing you die right in front of my eyes!! And having Lupin said it to me even though it hurts him also to say it? For after all this times... I'd still yearned to spending time together with you. To talk with you... about dad, mum, your family and mine... of all those adventures you've had with dad, and Moony and... But anyway, I still hadn't had known enough! And Sirius, you know something? I hadn't even asked you if I'm as good as dad is in Quidditch...!!_

Lupin's face changed though not in anger, but in pained sorrow. He put back the pieces of parchments neatly on the corner of the desk as his hand found way to Harry's and clutched it as he hoped that it could calmed the lad's sorrows. He glanced around and saw at the bottom of Harry's trunk, where lie a broken mirror. The likes which was similar to the one that Sirius had held while he was still alive, at number 12, Grimmauld Place. Something stirred at the back of Lupin's mind. _The mirror..._, he thought. _Is it the same one as the ones Sirius and James have had of which they used to communicate with each other while in separate detentions? _

Lupin picked the broken mirror from the bottom of the trunk. _Yes, it is...,_ he thought. And then another realization struck him. _Oh Sirius...,_ he sighed heavily. _If only you have told Harry to use it... these past few events might not have happened..._

Lupin put back the mirror onto the trunk and pulled out his wand from the side of his pocket. '..._Reparo!'_, whispered Lupin as he waved the wand towards the mirror and the mirror was restored again. He put his wand away back inside his pocket and glanced towards the sleeping Harry. _I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Harry. And maybe... we could talk about this matter...,_ whispered Lupin as he Disapparated from the room...

**

CRACK! 

Vernon Dursley jumped as the sound caught him unawares. 'What's that?!', he exclaimed as Aunt Petunia and Dudley gave him the disapproving look. 'Now, Vernon... don't get all paranoid again... it's probably the television...', scolded Aunt Petunia as she pointed towards the TV set, which thankfully, was showing a commercial with a group of cowboys in it. Dudley on the other hand, had ignored his father again as he continued to watch the television. A slight rush of red had went up his cheek as Vernon tried to explain himself. 'But.. but Petunia, you know it's probably that blasted Harry doing _ you-know-what _ upstairs..!' Hearing this, Dudley quickly turned his head towards his father, alarmed.

'Aah... Vernon! He's not of age yet and he's probably asleep now, moping over his dead godfather...', said Petunia in an off-handed manner. Dudley sighed in relief and reverted his attention back to the set, but Vernon had rolled his eyes at her. '_Not of age_? What do you mean... and what is it about his dead whatsit?', he asked, suspicious suddenly at her words. Petunia let out a gasp but had recomposed herself as she replied. 'Oh, it's _nothing_... and about his godfather, he told me yesterday as I caught him daydreaming while helping me wash the dishes. He told me that his _supposedly innocent _godfather was killed by Death Eaters while trying to save him...'

'A _Death-what_?', exclaimed Vernon, causing Dudley to jump off the sofa in fright. Petunia's hands shot off to her mouth as if she had just said a swear word and quickly changed the topic. 'It's nothing!!', gasped Petunia in a shrilled voice. '...just the followers of... err, never mind, let's watch the show. The kid, like I said, was probably sleeping...', she said again in the same shrill voice at the very thought of her almost about to speak of a _certain You-know-Who_ at Vernon. Vernon, however, never noticed this and continued to watch the set.

**

The day after that...

Harry woke up with a jerk, to find that he had fallen asleep on his desk. He rose up the chair and finally noticed that someone had wrapped a robe around him, keeping him warm. He picked up the robe while putting on his glasses to look and noticed that it was shabby and worn out. In alarm, he realized that the robe had belonged to Professor Lupin and quickly turn his glance towards his desk. And only then, he realized that the parchments of which he had written his frustration on Sirius were piled neatly at the corner of the desk. _Lupin had probably dropped in last night and apparently read those papers. Oh, man! Am I in trouble and... uh? _Harry suddenly saw something gleaming at the side of his trunk and picked up the mirror that was given to him by Sirius. _He fixed it.._, thought Harry in surprise.

'Aaaah!', exclaimed Harry suddenly as he folded the robe and set it aside with the mirror, before heading to the bathroom to refresh himself. _Aunt Petunia won't like it if she knew that a wizard had came to my room in her wake!,_ thought Harry as he shove off the toothpaste on his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth vigorously. _I'd better get to Aunt Figg's place and asked her to return it to Lupin. And that of course, is a nice excuse for me to get out of this house...!_

_**_

Harry put down his glass as he finished eating up his pathetic portion of omelet and overcookedstew and looked up towards Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia, seemingly noticing the look Harry had given, had glanced up to him; irritated. 'If you want more stew, you won't get it!', snapped Petunia. Harry gasped aloud. 'Oh no, not that! I'm just wondering...', paused Harry as he glanced towards Uncle Vernon, who had started to glow red in the face. 'I'm just wondering.. if I could go to Aunt Figg's house...'

'LIKE HELL, I'D ALLOW YOU!! DON'T THINK 'COS YOUR LOTS HAD THREATEN US BEFORE THAT...', shouted Uncle Vernon suddenly to the fright of Dudley and Aunt Petunia. 'Vernon!!', exclaimed Aunt Petunia as Harry continued to speak in between Uncle Vernon's shouting. '...as she had told me before that she'd have wanted me to help her with..'

'..THAT YOU CAN BOSS AROUND AND COME AND GO AS YOU LIKE!!..'

'...some of the work at her place as she had no one to help her, so...', said Harry a lot more louder as to make himself heard. Uncle Vernon seemed to not heard Harry and kept shouting as Aunt Petunia ushered Harry out of the kitchen. '..Alright, alright... you can go!! Go on!!', exclaimed Aunt Petunia as she tried to calm her husband. Harry quickly stormed off to get his things as Dudley gave him a suspicious look. Harry managed to thank her aunt out loud as he ran out, seconds later as Uncle Vernon continued to storm the kitchen...

**

Harry rang the doorbell a few times before Aunt Figg had emerged and greeted him. But before he could open his mouth to say anything, Mrs. Arabella Figg had ushered him inside towards the living room. Harry walked towards the living room, accompanied by Aunt Figg, who had left the front door closed behind them. Harry started to notice people sitting at the living room couch and to his surprise, it was Lupin. Harry opened his mouth to greet him but noticed another person standing not far from him. He turned his face towards the man and frowned. He'd recognize that hooked nose anywhere. Not to mention that greasy hair of his.

Harry stopped short in front of Lupin and the man as Aunt Figg said something about bringing some tea and biscuits ('Oh, Harry dear... just stay here with Remus and Severus while I go serve tea and biscuits for you. And you'd probably wanted some breakfast too, isn't it? I can't trust Petunia to feed you up...') and went to the kitchen. Harry greeted Lupin cheerfully as he returned his robe back and scowled towards the hooked nose man.

'What are _you _doing here.... _Snivellous?'_, sneered Harry as Professor Severus Snape looked at him in mock contempt. 

**

Lupin gave Harry a disapproving glance as he motioned him to sit beside him. 'You shouldn't be _rude,_ you know. _He's_ just arrived here...', said Lupin to Harry before whispering another remark. '_As if he's got nothing else important to do... none of his business anyway..._', he said again as he pretended to cough out loud. Harry snorted at him as Lupin rolled his eyes at him and grinned. Snape on the other hand, was oblivious of this small exchange between the two as he straightened himself to speak. 

'Well Lupin, since you have gone off so abruptly when you told Tonks about Harry's newest... err, news... Minerva hadn't got the chance to relay her message to you so I offered myself to help...', said Snape before Harry cut him off. '_Yeah... _you're _sooo kind...._', scoofed Harry as Snape gave him a _very_ uncharacteristic glance. The potions master shrugged uncomfortably before continuing, . '...Minerva was worried about you.. and her worries seemed to heightened after hearing what Lupin had relayed to Tonks. ('So, you've said your thing.. Now go away!!!', thought Harry irritably.) And I think, I owe you an apology... I mean... About what that had happened. About Siri--'

Harry shot up at him before Snape even finished his sentence. His face contorted as he glared towards his potions teacher in hatred. 'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY HIS NAME OR EVEN APOLOGIZE!! NOT AFTER--'

'Harry... calm down!!', said Lupin as he too rose up to hold him back from jumping onto Snape. Harry shove Lupin's hands vainly away as he kept shouting at Snape. '...ALL THAT HAD HAPPENED!!! HE'S DEAD!!! HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IF YOU HAD ACTED AS IF YOU HAD UNDERSTOOD WHAT I TRIED TO TELL YOU WHEN THAT BITCH UMBRIDGE HELD THE SEVEN OF US!! IF YOU HAD DONE SO, HERMIONE WON'T TRY TO LURE HER TO THE FOREST WHEN SHE TRIED TO USE THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON ME..!! THEN SIRIUS--'

Lupin and Snape tensed suddenly as they heard Harry. '..She tried to force you to speak with _that _curse!!?', exclaimed Lupin in shock as he managed to calm Harry down. Harry cast an ugly look at Snape before answering to Lupin's question with pure indignation. 'Yes!! As if she'd never did something like that before!! First, the Dementors and then, the detention...', said Harry in resentment as he clutched his fist tightly. And for the first time, Snape didn't regard Harry the way he did before, which is of pure hatred and loathing. Instead, he felt a tinge of sympathy over the young lad who was a perfect replicate of his father, whom he hates dearly. Well, not quite as Harry had his mother's eyes. 

Lupin grabbed Harry's right hand in a comforting gesture as his eyes trailed towards the faded letters at the back of Harry's palm. He frowned as he could dimly read the words that simply says 'I must not tell lies' on Harry's already pale hand. (Apparently, Snape too had saw this and he too can't hide his surprise from Harry!!) He looked up towards Harry, who clearly had ignored the shock on his face. Harry adamantly pulled his hand from Lupin's grasp and hid the scar out of his sight.

'That was nothing.', said Harry but seeing the look of dismay on Lupin's face, he hastily added,'...I _know_ I should have told _somebody _but... since _she _had _made_ herself Hogwarts' Inquisitor, I can't afford having any of the teacher's get sacked if _she _ever found out that I had reported about her actions. Well, not _all _the teachers...' Harry cast a wry glance towards Snape. Lupin tried to say something in response but Harry cut him to it. '...And I didn't bother telling Professor Dumbledore about it since I was still sour that you guy's had been _keeping_ me in ignorance all those times... I had thought that you guy's were underestimating my sense of judgment or moreover, underestimating _me_...'

'Harry, at that time... we just wanted to protect you...', reasoned Lupin as Harry stared towards him fiercely. '...then, you guy's should have told me earlier about _that prophecy._..'

'And what do you suppose, you could have done if you had known about the prophecy beforehand... Potter?', said Snape, finally. Harry turned his head towards him and answered coldly. '..Then... I could have tried harder in _your _Occlumency lessons and I would have been able to block whatever _visions_ Voldermort have (Snape flinched a little) to trick me... And, and... _I_ won't have barged into the Ministry recklessly and Sirius... Sirius won't have to...'

'Harry...', said Lupin before another voice cut him off. 'Now, I think it's enough _talking_ between you!!' Harry, Lupin and Snape quickly turned their attention towards Aunt Figg, who had her hands on her hips and was scowling at the two adults. Seeing that she had got their full attention, she graciously pushed her tea-trolley in front of her and bid the trio to have some tea.

Aunt Figg smiled as she gave Harry some of her home-made cookie. '..And here I thought that you guys had declared a war against the likes of Vernon Dursleys...', said Aunt Figg suddenly as Harry chuckled. Arabella winked at Harry before her smile wavered at the sight of Harry. '...And, dear... forgive me if I had been abandoning you all these years since you've entered Hogwarts...'

Harry gasped. '..No, Aunt Figg... I never... I never would have thought _that _way about you!!', he said but 

[WIP]

* * *

az: Ah... well, please forgive me if there's any mistake here since this was my first Potter fic. I've been doing Saiyuki before this and still is now... it just, I thought I should do a bit on this topic. So, if you had any suggestions on improving this fic, reviews are welcomed.... ^_^;;'

az: And to ppl reviewing on the same day as this fic was posted... thank you for all those encouragements and corrections. And... I forgot who had said it... umm... about the anti-Apparating ward... I think it was not applied here as this is the Dursley's house not Hogwarts. So, apart from Voldermort and his followers as well as the wizarding community, almost everyone in the Order can apparate to Harry's house. Mr. Weasley had done it before, 'Dung' did... so Lupin could have too... could he? Or, am I completely missing the point here? And people, even though I didn't give warning that this fic contains spoilers... I ALREADY SAID IT WAS AFTER THE BOOK 5!!! OF COURSE LOGICALLY THERE'LL BE SPOILERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! Even if you guys wanna flame/comment or whatever at the reviews page.... please.... if it's unpleasant, PLEASE.... use the anon. reviews....!! Personally, I don't care a bit... but such flames really spoils my mood ESPECIALLY if I can't delete it out of my sight (Mind you, even if I delete any flames that comes, I'll make sure I've corrected my mistakes if there's any...) after reading it!! I might end up turning Harry into full rage and totally wreck the Dursleys' house!! Do you want that!!!?


End file.
